1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a gate driver and a display device including a gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels. The display panel driver includes a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The gate driving circuit includes stages to simultaneously or sequentially output a gate signal, a gate initialization signal, and an anode initialization signal for an organic light emitting element, etc.
Recently, a technique of driving the display panel has been in progress to provide the gate signal to a portion of the display panel for a low power driving or a partial driving of the display panel. For example, the technique divides the stages into blocks and provides a frame start signal for each of the blocks. By controlling the frame start signal, the gate signal is controlled for each of the blocks. However, the technique does not control the gate signal to be on or off for each of gate lines, and the number of frame start signals is equal to the number of gate lines for a line-by-line control of the gate signal.